


I'm Sorry

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Grief, Guilt, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His helm hung low; he never intended to actually harm him… it just all in the heat of the moment. Max’s memories were flashing right before his optics, Whirl kept egging him on, everything with the negotiation and Rodimus, and then there was his little Rung right in the middle of all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more drabbles~! Yeah, just trying to get some stuff done and posting the longer and better stories here. Maybe I'll be back to writing longer stuff soon. Hopefully.

The seconds ticked by, the only sounds in the medbay were the usual machines at work and the cycling of air. A patient quiet on the berth, unmoving, seemingly dead. Seemingly dead because he had no head; it was just a processor still somehow connected with its spark somehow by the grace of Primus.

On the small table beside the berth was the patient's favorite ship model.

Fortress Maximus felt his own spark clench over all of it.

He was allowed one visit- something about Ultra Magnus letting him see the damage that his actions had caused- and he found it impossible to think that he could’ve caused this to happen to his doctor. To his Rung.

His helm hung low; he never intended to actually harm him… it just all in the heat of the moment. Max’s memories were flashing right before his optics, Whirl kept egging him on, everything with the negotiation and Rodimus, and then there was his little Rung right in the middle of all of it.

He kept calm, never raised his voice unless he had to, and the first thing Rung did when he fell to his knees was comfort him. After all he did… After all he did to him. Max’s optics flicked over the small orange servo, the thumb had yet to be replaced.

Rung’s cry of pain when he ripped it off now hurt his audios and kept playing over and over again in his processor. It wouldn’t stop! He just couldn’t make it stop! He wanted it to stop, so, so badly! He wanted everything to go back to before he busted out in anger and rage. But…! But, he couldn’t, nothing could make that happen.

Fortress muffled a whimper, every moment that passed was every moment he was closer to crying. It was his fault that this had happened, it was all his fault.

His helm raised, Max looked down at his little doctor’s body. “…I’m- I’m- I…!” He stifled another sob. "I miss you," He looked as if he wanted to put a servo on his cheek, but he couldn’t with the restraints and all.

“I- I… I hope you can forgive me…!” Fortress said quietly, lowering his helm once again. “It- It was an… a- a misunderstanding…!” It was a stupid excuse for what happened, he knew it was. He didn’t have anything else to call it though.

"I just… I just hope that when you wake up… Rung… that I'll still be here…" Fort Max leaned forward to take small orange servos in his cuffed ones. He waited for when Ultra Magnus wasn’t looking and kissed them gently. “I’m sorry… Rung, I’m sorry…” he whispered quietly as he laid his servos back down.


End file.
